【NKRI74】Lara Kehidupan Indonesia【PRA-R2 - PAS-R0】
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#NasionalismeIndonesia & #TujuhBelasan2k19】Indonesia menangis. Beban dunia ini begitu menyesakkan baginya.
1. Masihkah

_"Inikah harga yang harus kutanggung untuk semua kesalahan yang bahkan bukan dariku sendiri?"_

Indonesia menangis. Sang Garuda Nusantara menangis dalam guguannya, terisak seorang diri di tengah surealistik egosentrisme demonstran.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

_Please note that I gain no material profits by making this Indonesian Nationalism fanfiction._

.

**#NKRI74**

**_The Second Round of "PRA KEMERDEKAAN" __theme_**

**kompetitor**:

**\- LARA KEHIDUPAN INDONESIA -**

_written by _**_INDONESIAN KARA._**

[ _road to the **PAS KEMERDEKAAN** theme tomorrow. _]

.

**rated:** T (R15). **genres:** general, poetry, surealised-historical.

**language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

.

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

**.**

**\- Central Java, August 16th, 2019 -**

* * *

***~...OoO...~***

**_{( asaku yang memudar, )}_**

**_{( menggaram para luka, )}_**

**_{( ... dan prahara datang tak terduga. )}_**

Dia enggan menatap, bahkan tidak sudi melirik. Hanya melenggang berjalan, berlalu begitu saja. Menghiraukan segalanya.

Meniti para langkah yang membuatnya berpindah, ia berpegang pada naluri. Dia mencengkeram pada "ranting" pengharapan semu yang berkali telah menamparbantingkannya hingga berulang terjerembab; mencium butiran tanah dan jelaga yang dia seolahkan segala kesalahannya.

Tak ingin jatuh lagi pada "mulut Bumi" yang menganga.

.

.

**_{( sang waktu yang terus berlalu, )}_**

**_{( meninggalkan sedu-sedan hati,_**

**_{( ... lantas sunyi datang, merengkuh jiwa yang mati raganya. )}_**

.

.

Langkahnya menggontai, langkah yang lalu terseret-seret, ia tidak hiraukan. Para kompetitor kehidupan yang bersumpah menyerapah di hadapannya, dia lalui begitu saja. Meninggalkan "mereka ini" yang hanya bisa menyalah-nyalahkan.

Melempar salah pada lain pihak.

_(Dia meringis, nyeri menjalar dari ulung hati.)_

"Mereka ini", di belakangnya, lantas menggunjing nista. Mengalamatkan kesal tanpa makna "mereka" padanya.

.

.

**_"Inikah harga yang kutanggung untuk seluruh dosa dan celaku?"_**

.

.

Beban nyawa yang selama ini terlimpah begitu membebani, melukai kedua bahunya yang semula bersih dari luka. Kata dalam kalimat yang terlontar dari "mereka" begitu setajam pedang; menggores lecet, mengalirkan darah dari kulit badannya. Ternamun, ia terbisu, sayangnya, sama sekali tidak menumpah angkara atau pun kobar amarah.

Apa salahnya?

Pernah sekalikah ia mengata dusta tentang "mereka"?

Sekarang dia menyesal, penuh sesal, beradukkan kesal. Tidak seharusnya ia mengulum senyuman kepada "mereka" yang bahkan telah menyakiti, mengukir luka, dan mengotorludahinya di waktu yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya.

Indonesia ...,

... tidak seharusnya kautanggung ini semua ...

.

.

**_{( adakah "maaf" bagiku, )}_**

**_{( ... agarku dapat tenang di Alam Kematian? )}_**

.

.

Perihal ini ...

... **siapa yang bersalah**?

Ia tidak tahu. Jawabannya sekadar kenihilan belaka. Semua **manusia** selalu punya cela yang membuatnya tidak sesempurna Sang Pencipta. Selalu memiliki salah dan beda yang membuat manusia tidak selalu benar; yang lantas mencipta perbandingan, kasta, peringkat, dan derajat.

_(Heh, derajat ... .)_

Lalu, di derajat manakah dia harus berdiri dan menetap?

Derajat teratas dan paling **atas**?

_Lalu bagaimana dengan para elit yang ambisi usahanya untuk menaklukkan seluruh Bumi?_

Kasta dan derajat **tengah-tengah**?

_Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang kini berusaha mengejar kalangan elit? Pantaskah aku yang selama ini hanya menetrai perjuangan "mereka" di masa lalu dan "mereka" di zaman ini ada di antara "mereka" yang derajatnya di tengah-tengah?_

Di tingkat derajat **terendah,** kah?

_Lantas, mau dibuang ke mana "mereka semua" yang telah mengotori ranah pertiwiku?_

Dia tidak tahu. Jawaban pun sekadar endikan bahu.

Layakkah ia terima segala pujian dari seisi Buwana, meski beribu cela tetap melingkupinya?

.

**{( ... dengarkanlah aku ... )}**

.

Hari itu, Sang Personifikasi Indonesia, merenung paruh nestapa.

Pada hari kelima belas bulan kedelapan tahun ini.

* * *

**_finished._**

* * *

**[1/4]**

_**GURAIYU BURAZU ~ Nanairo Symphony**_

**01:34 - 03:54  
**


	2. Ada

**_{( ... dan biar kut'riakan,_**

**_{( ... meski terdengar tak bermakna, )}_**

**_{( ... suara kehidupan pertiwi. )}_**

.

Harus bagaimana lagi Indonesia sekarang?

_(Ia tersenyum miris, menyabar diri dalam hati.)_

Harus dibawanya ke mana lagi segala lara yang ditimpakan kepadanya?

_(Dia menggigit bibir, mulai terisak dengan air mata yang menitik perlahan.)_

Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?

_(Sang Personifikasi Indonesia tidak tahu, sekadar mengendikkan bahu.)_

.

**_{( ada kalanya nanti, )}_**

**_{( inginnya 'tuk berhenti segera. )}_**

**_{( ... namun "cinta"-lah yang membuatnya bertahan ... )}_**

* * *

**_finished._**

* * *

**[2/4]**

Kowareta Sekai no Uta

NIeR: Automata


	3. Cercahan

**_{( telah diceritakan suatu kisah, )}_**

**_{( tentang perjuangan menuju merdeka. )}_**

**_{( tanah air Indonesia Raya, )}_**

**_{( dalam balut peta sejarah. )}_**

•••

Sekitab anyaran telah disiap. Pita-pita satin terjajar rapi, sedia demi kapan saja bila dibutuhkan. Babad baru telah dibuka, kisi-kisi buta pada panggung sejarah siap untuk disibak.

Era yang baru telah ditentukan oleh _Sang Dalang Agung_, segera dilakonkan kapan saja Beliau menghendak.

Penonton sejarah menyimak, menanti-nantikan. Banyaknya separuh menggertak tidak sabar. Antusias.

_Sang Dalang Agung_tersenyum dari sebalik tirai, sembari memejam keping netra yang tak seorang pun tahu warnanya; terhalang oleh bening lensa, kena bias-bias cahaya putih tertampak.

_**"Belum saatnya**,**" **_ujar _Beliau_ pada pemeran utama, seraya menyilang tangan di depan dada. **_"Kau akan memerankan suatu peran berkejadian kurang mengenakkan dalam teater ini, apa kamu bersedia?"_**

Si Pemeran Utama membungkuk, khidmat memberi hormat pada _Sang Dalang Agung_.

_"Apapun itu, jikalau seturut kehendak-**Mu**, saya tiada hak untuk tidak menurut, **Sang Dalang Agung**. Saya tidak berhak, tak berhak untuk menolak."_

Beliau sekali lagi memejam, mengembus napas, maklum. Mengulum senyum. Si Pemeran Utama yang tepat.

**_"Baiklah, Indonesia_****_. Ayo, tuntaskanlah. Teater akan segera dibuka, dan kisi panggung segeralah disibak."_**

Peran yang dikatakan kurang mengenakkan, itu apakah penuh dengan lara? Terbalutkah dengan luka? Dituliskah dengan pena bertinta darah?

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Pula sang pemeran utama, yang berdiri menunggu di belakang tirai. Menatap audiens dengan wajah yang datar seakan tak merasakan apapun, terkait apa yang akan ditampilkannya di hadapan beribu pasang mata.

**_finished._**

**[2/3? 4?]**


	4. ASA

**11 September 2019**

**04:22 WIB**

.

Indonesia mendeham. Berulang, tak cukup sekali. Tenggorokannya sesak oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dia mendeham lagi, membatuk-batukannya dengan sengaja.

Sebangun dari tidurnya, personifikasi bernama manusia **_Paramaya Ratnawirashita Kartika PD_** ini merasakan tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat oleh sesuatu. Mendehamkan berulang, taklah kunjung hilang. Kartika mengembus napas kesal. Sebal.

Dia pikir, akan segera hilang jika ia cepat-cepat meminum air putih. Ia lantas berdiri, mengaca sebentar, kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

Saat itu, pagi masih terlalu dini. Gulita malam. Fajar belumlah menyingsing. Tak banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan, sebab belum banyak yang terjaga dari lelapnya.

_(... di kala itulah, dia belum menyadari, "arti" yang sebenarnya.)_

~oOo~

**a**kan ada firasat terselubung dalam set**i**ap kejadian yang me**n**ggemparkan.

tersemb**u**nyi rapi dalam setiap detail yang tak mudah dikasat perasa bati**n**.

tern**a**mun, semua terkembal**i** pada kepercayaa**n** diri.

unt**u**k mengungkap makna yang senyatanya,

... membaca petunjuk, "Salinglah me**n**jaga."

-ooo-

**_finished._**

**_-ooo-_**

**Habibie Berpulang.**

**(11 September 2019; 18:05 WIB)**

_Selamat jalan, Putra Terbaik Bangsa, Presiden III Republik Indonesia, sekaligus Idolaku; kini engkau terbang menuju keabadian._

_Saya harap, engkau bertujuan pada pelataran di mana dapat engkau temu kebahagiaan dan sukacita yang tak berkesudahan, bersama Ibu Negara III—Ibu Ainun Habibie._

_Terima kasih untuk segala jasamu yang tak dapat dinilai saking berharganya._

_Selamat jalan, Pak **Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie.**_

_._

_Mewakili seluruh rakyat Perfanfiksian Berbahasa Indonesia,_

**_INDONESIAN KARA._**


End file.
